Reaching For Your Star
by shxramin
Summary: Cahaya bintang yang kita lihat malam ini adalah cahaya bertahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kehidupan lain itu ada dan Park Jimin adalah bukti nyatanya. / MINYOON / [UPDATE END!]
1. Chapter 1

Jimin x Yoongi

Romance / Hurt?

Astronomy! AU

.

Trailer 1

.

.

Lets go!

.

.

". _ _ . . _ _ _ . . _ . . . . / . . . . . . _ . . . _ _ . "

.

Pusat antariksa Korea Selatan mendapatkan sebuah pesan misterius dari luar angkasa. Mereka mendapatkan sebuah kode ...

dan sejak kode itu di terima puluhan kode lainnya masuk. Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

" _Bunda, bisa kita pergi ke Planet Oranye?"_

 _"Tidak ada planet lain yang bisa di huni selain planet ini sayang,"_

 _"Tapi aku berteman dengan makhluk dari planet oranye, ia selalu mengirimiku kode,"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Sudah 3 tahun sejak terakhir kamu berkirim pesan denganku, bagaimana kabarmu disana?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Planet ini sudah tidak bisa di huni lagi, kita harus pergi!"_

 _"Cari bantuan ke planet lain!"_

 _"Planet terdekat hanya planet biru dan kita tidak tahu disitu ada penghuni atau tidak!"_

 _"Ada! Planet biru ada penghuninya! Aku pernah berkomunikasi dengan makhluk itu!"_

.

.

.

Cuap cuap sejenak~

Hai, maaf untuk terlalu lama update ff lainnya dan terbengkalai banget:( laptopku opname dan sampai sekarang belum sadar TT jadi untuk menghidupkan akun ini aku buat trailer untuk oneshoot terpanjang yang bakal aku release mendatang.

Ya seperti yang kalian baca dan di deskripsi. Ff ini nantinya akan menjadi ff genre science-fic. Tunggu trailer 2 ya, yang InsyaAllah aku publish bebarengan dengan satu update chapter ff lain hehe.

Maaf dan terima kasih!

Salam,

Shxramin


	2. Full oneshoot

Shxramin x Amaryllis Jung

Collaboration present

Reaching Your Star

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Science fiction, Romance, Adventure

T

Hope you guys enjoy it!

Glossarium ada di bawah untuk keterangan beberapa kosa kata dan nama yang mungkin tidak tahu hehe

.

1

.

2

.

3

* * *

 **Year 3024**

 _Semua penemuan di masa lalu dapat di ungkapkan di masa ini. Semua pertanyaan dapat terjawab dengan mudahnya dengan teknologi yang ada. Kemajuan teknologi di abad ini benar-benar maju hingga aku takut menghadapinya sendiri._

 _Masa kecilku di kelilingi oleh robot. Ini itu, melakukan apapun semua oleh robot. Robot itu kan yang kalian ucapkan? Tapi kami menyebutnya humanoid. Karena bentuk mereka seperti manusia, mempunyai AI seperti layaknya manusia sungguhan. Bahkan di beberapa saat ada pertenggangan antara manusia dan humanoid tapi aku tidak perlu membahasnya._

 _Karena sejujurnya aku menulis diari ini, yang sungguh kekanakan dulunya, karena sebuah kenangan. Yang tidak ingin aku lupakan. Bahkan saat menulis inipun air mataku ingin meluncur bebas. Karena hanya "dia" yang membuat hidupku berwarna juga seketika abu-abu._

 _Aku akan membawa kalian ke tahun 3021, dimana pertama kali aku menemukannya. Di jarak 2 tahun cahaya. Dia aku namai dengan Yoongi, berpendar indah di langit._

 **Year 3021**

"Jimin, sebagai ketua organisasi aku menginginkanmu untuk melakukan sebuah misi dariku,"

Ia adalah Jimin, bernama lengkap Park Jimin, sekarang berada di ruang dominasi berwarna coklat kayu di area Universitas. Ia sudah mengenal ruang ini bahkan sering ke tempat ini. Ruang ini adalah ruang pribadi Professor pembimbingnya. Professor X yang sering menjadi percontohan dalam bidang astronomi.

"Saya akan melakukan apapun sesuai kemampuan saya,"

Jimin melihat guru besar tersenyum di antara lebatnya kumis janggut tebal putih. Ia berdiri dengan gemetar dan mendekati sebuah lemari penyimpanan.

"Aku sudah melakukan pengamatan terhadap bintang ini. Dan bintang ini memiliki sebuah planet di dekatnya,"

Jika semua Professor menggunakan proyeksi 4D maka guru ini hanya menggunakan kertas biasa untuk media presentasi. Menurutnya dengan kertas ia dapat menuliskan detail bagaimana keadaan pengamatannya. Jimin melangkah maju untuk membantu membongkar isi lemari penuh gulungan kertas yang tak beraturan. Dan ia seketika berhenti memunguti kertas yang jatuh saat di sodorkan sebuah gulungan kertas berwarna kuning layaknya kertas lama di makan waktu.

"Itu adalah pengamatan pertamaku saat menjalani program Aerospace. Benda ini aku sebut program gagal karena aku gagal memetakan posisi planet yang ada di dekat bintang itu,"

Dengan penasaran, ia membuka gulungan itu dan ada sebuah gambar bintang di sana, tepat di tengah-tengah kertas. Sedangkan di sisi kanan condong kiri ada sebuah planet. Di warnai sedemikian biru dan hijau hingga Jimin merasa mirip sekali dengan bumi. Di sisi-sisi kertas itu banyak angka-angka dan perhitungan tentang planet dan juga bintangnya.

"Tolong, aku memintamu untuk kembalikan planet itu. Temukan apapun yang ada disana dan hubungi mereka,"

Seketika Jimin menutup gulungan dan bertanya, "Maaf jika saya lancang tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Professor meminta planet ini di temukan kembali? Bukannya ini sudah lama sekali tapi anda gagal menemukannya,"

Kembali, Professor itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju sebuah rak dengan banyak laci kecil. Ia menarik satu laci dan disana ada ponsel seperti smartphone pada umumnya. Benda yang biasanya di gunakan untuk merekam percakapan dari makhluk luar angkasa.

"Kemarin malam... Aku mendapatkan sebuah sinyal dan dari hasil sinyal itu, terdapat kalimat ini,"

Dan ya, ponsel itu mengubah sinyal yang di kirim dari planet lain dan mengubahnya menjadi perkataan. Sebagaimana yang Jimin tangkap dari kalimat yang di nyalakan dari ponsel itu adalah "Salam. Kenal."

"Baiklah aku ambil ini Professor,"

Professornya bangun dengan semangat sekali, terlihat ia yang tidak lagi gemetar. Ia menjabat tangan Jimin dan genggaman tangannya terlihat keras.

"Semoga berhasil, nak." Professor menepuk pundak Jimin, "Jika projekmu berhasil, pekerjaan impianmu akan ada di depan matamu,"

.

.

.

Jimin keluar dari ruangan dengan tampang kusut. Iya dia berpikir dua kali setelah Professornya bilang jika semua ini ada balasannya. Karena ia pikir, selama ini membantu Professor bukanlah meminta imbalan. Dan jika ada imbalannya seperti ini ia makin terasa terbebani.

Jimin melangkah menuju perpustakaan fakultasnya, mencoba mencari data-data tentang bintang dan planet ini. Sesaat akan menggesek kartu mahasiswanya ia melihat teman sekelasnya juga berada di depannya.

"Yo Namjoon!"

Temannya menoleh dan tersenyum menyapanya, "tumben siang masih disini?"

"Yah begitulah, dan aku butuh bantuanmu,"

Mereka bersama memasuki lobby perpustakaan dan menuju lift yang mengantar mereka ke jurusan mereka, Astronomi. Berbeda dengan lantai jurusan lain, lantai jurusan Astronomi seperti taman bermain. Gantungan planet-planet serta bintang memenuhi langit-langit. Dan lantai di desain karpet bernuansa alam galaksi bertabur bintang. Siapa yang tak betah lama-lama disini? No one. Bahkan anak jurusan lain juga terkadang datang ke lantai anak Astronomi.

"Jadi, apa gulungan yang kau tunjukan itu?"

Jimin membuka gulungannya dan menunjuk gambaran planet, "Professor X memintaku untuk mengamati dan berkomunikasi dengan makhluk di planet ini. Ia berkata jika planet ini ada kehidupannya setelah semalam ia menerima sinyal dari planet ini. Ohya ia telah mengamati planet ini sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu,"

Namjoon merogoh tasnya dan menggapai kotak kacamatanya. Ia memakai benda itu dan melihat detail tulisannya serta perhitungannya.

"Bintang Alpha Pisces huh? Oh ya benar, memang ia memiliki sebuah planet di dekatnya, sebentar,"

Namjoon melepas kacamatanya dan berdiri menuju rak buku. Sementara temannya itu berkelana, Jimin menulis ulang perhitungan yang telah Professor X cantumkan untuk kembali ia amati planet itu dengan cara yang sama. Setidaknya ia memiliki referensi.

"Alrescha, di beri nama karena memiliki arti Ikatan. Alrescha memiliki ikatan dengan bintangnya dan juga asteroid di sekitarnya, bergerak seperti tarian di langit malam, hm?"

Namjoon membuka sebuah buku besar dengan bau lapuk. Buku ini seperti jarang di sentuh dan jarang di buka apalagi di baca.

"Ini kan bintang yang di maksud?"

Jimin menengok ke depan, Namjoon menunjuk sebuah gambar bintang berwarna putih kebiruan. Persis seperti bintang Sirius yang di gandrungi teman-temannya.

"Dan jika begitu, maka ini Alrescha,"

Namjoon menggeser jarinya ke kanan bawah bintang tersebut. Dan benar seperti amatan Professornya, planet Alrescha berwarna biru kehijauan. Sangat indah sama seperti Bumi.

"Kenapa planet indah seperti ini tidak ada yang tahu?"

Namjoon menghendikkan bahunya, "Yah, karena aku sendiri lebih tertarik galaksi daripada gugus bintang,"

Jimin menkopi segala sesuatu yang di butuhkannya untuk memulai risetnya nanti malam dan memulai mengirim sinyal ke planet Alrescha. Dan semoga aja ada respon balik dari planet itu.

"Jim jangan lupa jaraknya 2 tahun cahaya, kau harus mempercepat kecepatan sinyalmu agar di respon secepat yang mereka bisa," Namjoon menggaruk rambutnya, "Kita tidak tahu bagaimana peradaban disana, semoga saja mereka sama majunya seperti kita,"

Jimin mengangguk, "Mereka bisa mengirim sinyal ke kita, jadi kurasa mereka tidak terlalu ketinggalan jaman dengan kita,"

"Bagaimana enaknya? Kecepatannya aku percepat 2 kali atau 4 kali?"

"Bagaimana jika 4,5 kali? Karena 2 tahun cahaya sama dengan.."

.

.

Jimin memunguti kertas-kertas di meja perpustakaan. Namjoon sudah pergi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, ia baru ingat ia memiliki janji dengan adiknya untuk mengantarnya beli peralatan lukis. Jimin menatap jendela di sampingnya, menampakan matahari yang terbenam dengan pendar oranye dan merah.

"Aku akan berhasil menemukanmu, apapun caranya,"

Ia mengumpulkan semuanya di dalam satu map dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Perutnya sudah berbunyi, ia harus makan atau ia akan mati kelaparan saat menghitung nanti malam. Perpustakaan sudah sepi dan hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang terlihat sibuk dengan layar di depannya.

Jimin berjalan menuju minimarket dan memesan nasi kari hangat di vending machine. Hanya menunggu 1 menit, hidangan itu sudah berada di tangannya. Jimin membawanya keluar minimarket dan duduk di teras minimarket.

Sebuah benda mirip smartphone tergeletak di sebelah nasi karinya. Benda itu adalah pemancar, penerima dan pengubah sinyal. Sebenarnya ia juga memilikinya di kamarnya namun Professornya itu menginginkannya menggunakan miliknya, katanya agar Alrescha familir dengan benda itu.

Senja sudah berganti dengan malam, bulan terlihat bersinar di langit berserta bintang-bintang di sekitarnya yang Jimin tahu semua itu adalah palsu. Mereka bisa jadi telah tiada. Uap nasi kari masih mengepul dengan suara lalu lalang kendaraan tanpa bahan bakar di sekitarnya.

Dan dari semua kesibukan itu, mata Jimin terkunci pada smartphone yang berdering nyaring hanya di telinganya. Itu tanda sebuah sinyal masuk ke smartphonenya. Jimin meraih benda itu dan membuka sinyalnya. Dengan teknologi sekarang, sinyal itu di ubah menjadi sebuah kalimat,

"Apa kalian menerima ini. Balas"

Begitu isi sinyal tadi. Jimin tentu saja terkejut karena lagi-lagi Alrescha mencoba berbicara dengannya. Tidak bisa di biarkan teronggok lama, Jimin dengan cepat memakan karinya meski uap masih ada.

"Hahhhh sial panas sekalii!"

Tapi ia tidak peduli asal ia bisa dengan cepat kembali ke kamarnya.

Menghabiskan seluruh nasi kari, Jimin memasukan smartphone dan berlari menuju bus patas di halte depannya, lebih efisien daripada lari. Bus ini langsung menuju halte berikutnya atau tempat Jimin dengan waktu 2 menit. Begitulah kondisi teknologi jaman ini.

Ia berlari menuju gedung apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Memencet tombol 7 dan langsung 3 detik berada di lantai kamarnya. Jimin membuka laptop miliknya dan memasukan USB smartphone di sambungkan dengan itu.

Seperti yang ia duga. Benar sekali Alrescha yang mengiriminya sinyal. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang jika ada kehidupan lain selain di Bumi dan mengajaknya berkomunikasi.

Jimin mengatur kecepatan pengiriman sinyal menjadi 4,5 kali dan mengetik kalimat yang akan di transmisi menjadi sebuah sinyal.

 _"Kau siapa"_

Dengan jempol gemetar, Jimin memencet tanda kirim dan seketika smartphone itu memanas, tanda pengiriman sinyal. Dan mendingin dengan cepat sesaat sinyal sudah di kirim.

Jimin menatap laptopnya. Disana tertera, sebuah radar dengan sinyalnya yang sedang berjalan dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan bumi dan tata surya. Jarak 2 tahun cahaya bukan jarak biasa antara bulan-bumi bahkan jupiter-bumi. Lebih jauh dari segalanya dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

"Ah iya aku harus mengecek yang lain,"

Jimin berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari penuh buku-buku. Disana ia mengobrak-abrik buku-buku hingga tertata berantakan. Dan ia akhirnya menemukan sebuah jurnal. Itu jurnal milik tetangganya dulu.

Tetangga juga sama sepertinya, seorang ahli perbintangan. Jurnal ini adalah kumpulan nama-bama bintang yang telah ia temukan, dan adakah populasi kehidupan disana. Jimin membuka dengan cepat dan menemukan sebuah nama disana yang mana sama seperti keterangan si Namjoon.

Alrescha. Nama itu masih teringat di benak Jimin karena sejak menerima balasan balik dari Alrescha yang memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia tak bisa mengubah sinyal suara itu yang mana Jimin memungkinkan itu nama dari makhluk itu.

Dan Jimin akhirnya memutuskan sendiri namanya.

Dini hari sebuah kerlipan cahaya terlihat dari ponsel pintar Jimin. Masih setengah sadar, Jimin membuka sandinya dan seketika ia melonjak dari atas kasurnya. Itu adalah balasan dari Alrescha. Sebuah pesan sinyal yang cukup panjang.

"Benarkah ada kehidupan disana? Ya Ampun! Perkenalkan nama ak dan tempatku bernama Alrescha. Aku adalah kehidupan disini dan aku ingin kalian berteman dengan kami,"

"Xxx apa?"

Jimin membawa jurnal milik professornya serta milik tetangganya itu. Keduanya mengatakan jika ada bunyi tidak terbaca dari sinyal berarti itu adalah nama dari makhluk itu. Dan jika kalian mengirimkan nama ke dia lagi, ada kemungkinan dia juga tak bisa membaca nama kalian.

Jimin menuliskan pesan dari sinyal itu, menuliskan kembali di jurnal miliknya sendiri. Dan ia menambahkan sebuah nama. Nama itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba berada di benaknya dan ia ingin makhluk ini mengerti dan menamai dirinya sebagai itu.

"Nama bintang : Alpha Pisces,"

"Nama planet : Alrescha,"

"Nama makhluk : Min Yoongi,"

Begitulah akhirnya makhluk itu memiliki nama. Dan begitu pula Jimin sering bertukar informasi antara dia dan Yoongi. Membahas tentang Planet Bumi maupun Alrescha. Beginilah cara para astronom mendapatkan informasi bagaimana bentuk, keadaan, dan isi planet di luar jangkauan mereka, dengan menghubungi makhluk hidup yang ada disana.

Setidaknya komunikasi mereka berjalan mulus selama beberapa bulan. Tapi semenjak 3 hari yang lalu setelah Jimin mengirimkan pesan balik kepada Yoongi tentang keinginannya untuk mendatangi Alrescha, Yoongi tidak membalasnya. Entah apa yang terjadi disana atau bagaimana bisa sinyalnya terputus di tengah jalan.

Jimim sudah mencari tahu, jangan menyalahkannya. Ia mengetahui, sinyalnya sudah terkirim dan tidak berbelok kemanapun. Sinyalnya sudah sampai di Alrescha, ia ketahui dengan sensor sinyal yang memperlihatkan perjalanan sinyal pesannya antara Bumi dan Alrescha. Hanya, kenapa? Kenapa Yoongi tidak membalas pesannya?

 **Tahun 3022**

Universitas XY sedang merayakan kelulusan mahasiswanya. Termasuk Jimin di dalamnya. Jimin lulus dengan predikat terbaik bahkan ia sudah di tawari menjadi bagian KAS atau bagian antariksa Korea Selatan. Mudah saja, lewat Profesornya ia dapat mendapatkan pekerjaan itu. Atas timbal balik usahanya mengetahui Alrescha.

Alrescha. Jimin kembali mengingatnya saat ia melihat Professornya duduk di altar tinggi. Bohong jika Jimin bilang ia sudah lupa projek Alrescha. Bohong jika ia bilang ia melupakan Yoongi. Kenyataannya ia masih dan selalu mengingat perasaan itu. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang ke dadanya.

"Park Jimin?"

Jimin menoleh dan ia mendapati seorang berjas formal di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum dan menjabat tangan pemuda.

"Besok kamu sudah mulai bekerja di KAS, persiapkan segala yang kamu butuhkan karena KAS memiliki dorm di dalamnya,"

Jimin mengucapan terima kasih dengan gembira sekali. Sekali lagi is berjabat tangan dengan pria itu dan ia mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusannya dan ia pergi. Jimin kembali mengobrol dengan Namjoon yang rencananya ia akan berangkat ke Amerika untuk bergabung dengan NASA, well jika Jimin bisa bicara bahasa inggris ia juga ingin bergabung ke NASA tapi apa daya.

"Selamat Namjoon! Semoga kita cepat bertemu kembali!"

"Kuharap juga demikian, temanku,"

Sedikit bercanda dengan yang lain Jimin akhirnya undur diri dari pesta kecil-kecilan mereka. Tak langsung tidur karena teringat ucapan pria dari KAS tadi siang, Jimin mengepak pakaiannya dan segala yang ia butuhkan, tak membawa banyak pakaian karena ia bisa membelinya nanti.

Orang tuanya menangis gembira karena anaknya menjadi seorang yang sukses, tentu saja. Ibu Jimin memberikannya sebuah kalung berliontin huruf JM disana. Lucu sekali untuk anaknya yang berumur 22 tahun.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, nak! Apa di Weekend kamu tidak bisa pulang ke rumah?"

Jimin tertawa bahagia, orang tuanya masih kangen rupanya. "Akan aku usahakan, bu. Hehe jika tidak ada pekerjaan,"

"Akhirnya hobimu menatap langit sekarang menjadi sebuah pekerjaan. Ayah bangga, Jimin," ingin menangis rasanya saat ayahnya berkata seperti itu.

"Terima kasih, yah. Ibu, ayah, aku akan tetap membanggakan kalian sampai nanti,"

Setelah berpelukan keluarga, Jimin pamit untuk pergi dengan mobilnys menuju markas KAS yang berada di pinggiran Incheon. Gedung tinggi menjulang dengan 2 menara dan gedung mendatar terpampang saat Jimin telah tiba di tujuannya.

Berkenalan dengan bagian penerimaan pekerja, ia di antar menuju kamar dormnya yang terletak di sayap kiri gedung mendatar atau disini di sebut gedung Falcon. Menurut Jimin lorongnya sangat bagus, dengan lapis karpet layaknya Jimin berjalan di lorong sebuah kerajaan.

"Nomor 313, ini kuncimu. Di dalamnya sudah ada temanmu yang lain, kupikir kalian seumuran," Jimin mengangguk dan membuka kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Di dalamnya memang ada pemuda lain yang sedang menata kasurnya, mengganti spreinya menjadi hitam pekat. Pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum kotak melihat Jimin berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hei sobat, tidak tau aku kalo kamu dateng cepat," Pemuda itu duduk santai dan melepas kacamatanya, dan kembali tersenyum kotak, "panggil saja Taehyung, Kim Taehyung,"

"Kita seumuran kan? Panggil aku juga Jimin, Park Jimin," Jimin menyeret kopernya menuju kasur lain. Ternyata satu kamar diisi dua kasur saja, ruang sebesar ini diisi dua orang masih terlihat lapang.

"Ohya ngomong-ngomong, dari Univ apa?"

"Dari Univ XY, kau?"

"Wuah serius? Anak pintar dong ya, aku dari Univ YN,"

"Apaan deh, tidak juga,"

"Ohya, lemarimu di sisi kanan,"

Jimin menata pakaiannya di lemari yang lumayan besar, mungkin seukuran miliknya di rumah. Setelah menata dengan rapi, Jimin mencoba tiduran di kasurnya.

"Ah lupa, Jimin coba kau ke ruang informasi dan dapatkan bagian kerjamu di mana dan jam berapa. Kamu belum dapat kan?"

Jimin menggeleng, "tidak bisa nanti ya?" Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop di pangkuannya, "hmm bisa sih,"

"Oke aku tidur dulu, capek rasanya nyetir 2 jam," dan Jimin benar-benar terlelap.

 _Suara gemerisik rumput dan tiupan angin pelan terdengar di telinganya. Membuatnya risih dan akhirnya terbangun. Jimin tidak tahu ini dimana, yang jelas tempat ini tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikirannya. Ah lupa ia tadi kan tidur dan pasti ini bagian mimpinya._

 _Jimin mencoba melangkah menuju sebuah pemukiman di dekatnya. Semakin berjalan ke arah pemukiman itu ia menatap bangunan seperti sebuah kerajaan tak jauh dari pemukiman itu. Heh darimana ia dapat memikirkan bangunan ini._

 _Suara gaduh terdengar saat ia memasuki kampung penduduk itu. Orang-orang ramai menghakimi seseorang di kerumuman. Jiwa kemanusiaan Jimin bergejolak dan berlari ke mereka. Tapi sebelum melerai, kerumunan itu sudah bubar dengan seorang ah bukan dua orang yang berpakaian cantik di antara usangnya pakaian penduduk tadi._

 _Jimin masih menatap mereka dalam diam, saat kedua orang itu menolong seorang nenek yang di hakimi tadi. Seorang pemuda yang Jimin rasa seumurannya mencoba berbicara entah apa dengan pemuda itu dan telinga Jimin yang masih waras mendengarnya._

 _"Alrescha. Hujan meteor. Hancur,"_

 _Tiga kata itu yang hanya terdengar dan seketika Jimin merasakan sakit lagi di dadanya. Alrescha lagi. Dan kenapa? Dua pemuda itu terlihat syok dan satu diantara mereka menatap ke dalam mata Jimin. Matanya begitu indah dengan wajahnya yang manis._

 _Jimin masih terdiam dan ia mendengar seseorang berteriak, "TUAN MUDA YOONGI SELAMATKAN DIRI ANDA,"_

 _Dan seketika Jimin merasa terlempar jatuh oleh hantaman sebuah benda di dekatnya hingga ia terpental. Dan alam bawah sadarnya membuatnya segera ingin sadar._

"Yoongi!"

Jimin bangun terduduk. Wajahnya di penuhi keringat dingin. Kesadarannya pulih perlahan dan ia sadar jika ja berada di dorm namun Taehyung tidak ada di samping kasurnya. Jendela memancarkan cahaya kejinggaan yang berarti matahari akan terbenam sebentar lagi.

"Yoongi.."

Jimin meremat baju di bagian dadanya. Rasa sakit itu membuat air matanya mengalir tidak ia sadari. Rasa rindu, ingin tahu dan takut menjadi satu. Mimpi tadi seperti kenyataan. Entah kenapa mimpi tadi seolah memberitahunya Yoongi di Alrescha sedang dalam bahaya.

"Hei Jimin, kau oke?"

Taehyung menggoyang pundaknya. Saat masuk kamar tadi, ia mendengar isakan kecil teman kamarnya. Tentu saja ia khawatir karena saat di tinggal tadi ia lupa tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya. Takut-takut ada hantu yang masuk. Bodoh memang tapi sudahlah.

"Ya, ya.. aku baik,"

Taehyung sangsi, "Kau tidak oke kawan, cerita sini,"

Jimin melirik Taehyung yang sedang menaruh sebungkus cemilan di kasurnya dan duduk dengan semangat di depannya. Jimin mendengus melihat wajah bahagia Taehyung, setidaknya ia sekarang memiliki seseorang yang bisa menjadi sahabatnya.

"Dengarkan dengan baik, ini akan panjang,"

.

.

Jimin sudah mulai bekerja di bidang pengamatan langit. Dan ini memang bidang yang di gelutinya dan Jimin merasa bahagia mendapatkan pekerjaan di bagian ini. Ohya, Taehyung berasa di divisi lain yakni peluncuran satelit dan pesawat ulang-aling, ia teknisi disana. Pantas saja sih ia sering kali mengotak-atik sebuah mesin di atas kasurnya.

Ponsel Alrescha masih selalu ia bawa dan ia taruh selalu di dekatnya. Meski setahun lebih berlalu, ia tetap menunggu Yoongi setidaknya membalas pesannya. Entah apapun itu pasti ia akan bahagia dan melupakan rasa sakit ini.

"Jimin, di panggil nona Kang,"

Menyeruput kopinya sebentar, Jimin beranjak menuju ruang lain. Tidak tahu jika Ponsel Alrescha bergetar dan menyala. Menunjukan sebuah pesan berisikan sesuatu dengan sender, "Yoongi".

Jimin kembali ke kursinya setelah mendapatkan berkas dan sebuah kecupan di pipinya. Hell ia sudah memberontak tapi perempuan itu masih tetap saja. Jimin menggosok pipinya dengan cepat tak peduli jika pipinya berdarah.

"Jimin?"

"Hm?"

Gadis di sebelahnya menoleh ke biliknya, Jimin terlihat serius ia jadi sungkan. "Ada apa Nona Min, bicara saja,"

"Ta-tadi ponselmu berbunyi,"

Jimin seketika membatu dan matanya melirik dua ponsel di mejanya. "Yang mana?!"

"A-aku tidak tahu! Maaf.."

Jimin bodoh, tinggal buka saja. Ponsel miliknya ia buka dan tidak ada tanda apapun notifikasi masuknya. Lalu dengan jemari bergetar ia membuka ponsel Alrescha. Dan seketika jantungnya ingin lepas dari dadanya.

Itu Yoongi! Yoonginya mengirimkan pesan balik kepadanya! Jimin menutup mulutnya dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Tak apa meski itu hanya titik-titik ia akan menerjemahkan ke bahasanya.

Semangat Jimin telah kembali. Semangat hidupnya yang setengah padam kini kembali berapi-api hanya karena sebuah pesan dari Yoongi. Dengan cepat ia tahu Yoongi mengirimkannya sandi morse.

"T.O.L.O.N.G.A..K...U"

Jimin berhenti. Seketika ia merasa suara di sekitarnya berhenti. Dunianya berhenti. Semua gegap gempita yang ia rasakan pertama kali tadi seketika lenyap. Bergantikan sebuah ketakutan. Takut Yoongi kenapa-napa dan takut jika mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi kenyataan.

Jimin berdiri dan berlari menuju divisi Taehyung. Ada yang harus dia bicarakan dengan sahabatnya itu tak peduli dengan teriakan nona Min dan nona Kang, ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke divisi Taehyung yang berada di ujung koridor.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung yang sedang memansang kabel sangat terkejut dengan teriakan sahabatnya, "bodoh! Jangan berisik!"

"Tunggu tunggu Kim... Hah dengarkan aku.."

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya heran, dan bersidekap menunggu sahabatnya menormalkan napasnya. "Oke jelaskan,"

"Kau ingat Alrescha?"

"Ya, sosok yang kau cintai itu, kenapa sekarang?"

"Ia meminta bantuanku, Kim!"

Taehyung mengambil ponsel di tangan Jimin dan membaca pesan berisi sandi itu. Ia tak bodoh, ia mengenali huruf per huruf yang membentuk sebuah kata.

"Lantas apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Menyusul mereka?"

Padahal itu kalimat sarkas namun ternyata sahabatnya yang sudah buta akan Alrescha mengangguk semangat. "Ya benar.. aku akan mengajukan surat untuk dinas kita ke Alrescha dan meminta permohonan untuk berangkat,"

Taehyung cengo, "Jimin kau gila! Mana bisa kita langsung secepat itu berangkat heh? Tidak mungkin atasan akan menyetujui kita berangkat bahkan ke planet yang jaraknya 2 tahun cahaya!"

Jimin terkekeh, "Tunggu saja kawan tunggu. Lusa kita akan mendapatkannya,"

Jimin menepuk pundak Taehyung dan berlalu meninggalkan sahabatnya yang hanya terdiam. "Ah kau harus ikut denganku, Tae! Aku tidak mau tahu!"

Taehyung menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi bengong terbuka. Satu yang ia pelajari lagi dari Jimin, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan semangat dan tekadnya selain dirinya sendiri. Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal, "Ah! Lusa kan aku ada kencan dengan kelinci!"

Jimin tidak balik ke ruangannya namun ke ruang atasannya. Disana sekertaris alias Nona Kang tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya, membuatnya jengah.

"Aku ingin menemui atasan, bukan kamu nona,"

"Yah aku bisa mengabulkan itu," Nona Kang membukakan Jimin pintu atasannya. Yang tidak Taehyung ketahui, Jimin memiliki kunci untuk atasannya mengiyakan permintaannya.

Dan Taehyung benar-benar terkejut saat Jimin kembali ke ruangannya dengan berkas perijinan untuk berangkat ke Alrescha. Disana tertera lengkap bagaimana rencana susunan keberangkatan pesawat ulang-aling ke Alrescha dan apa-apa yang di butuhkan. Gila, Taehyung merasa otaknya akan pecah.

"Tidak perlu berpikir banyak, cukup sediakan ini dan kita berangkat,"

Taehyung mengangguk. Meski bagian dari dirinya kaget di satu sisi ini adalah misi pertamanya untuk berangkat ke luar angkasa. Ia sering mengirimkan pesawat dan satelit bahkan bahan makanan ke stasiun ruang angkasa tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa merasakannya.

"Oke, selagi aku dan timku menyediakan ini. Kita harus latihan fisik untuk menyiapkan keadaan di luar angkasa,"

Seminggu mereka persiapkan fisik juga mental. Jimin juga membawa beberapa orang untuk ikut ekspedisinya ke Alrescha. Beberapa sukarelawan ikut karena ingin mengidentifikasi planet Alrescha yang bahkan di saat luang saja mereka mempelajari dengan cepat.

Seminggu juga mereka siap berangkat dengan pesawat ulang-aling ukuran sedang yang muat untuk 10 orang awak termasuk ia, Taehyung dan 2 kru lain. Kapten pesawat tentunya Jimin dan bagian kendali Taehyung dan satu rekannya. Sedangkan yang lain persiapkan baju dan lainnya, semua tugas telah di bagi rata oleh Jimin.

" _Stasiun pengontrol kepada Pesawat XY131, ganti,"_

"Pesawat XY131 meminta lepas landas, ganti,"

 _"Siap di luncurkan dalam 5.. 4.."_

Jimin mengeratkan pegangannya kepada kursi dan ponsel Alrescha yang selalu ada di genggamannya.

 _"3.. 2.. 1.."_

Jimin merasakan hentakan yang sangat keras dari arah belakangnya. Dan bunyi berisik dan getaran di sekitarnya. Ia tahu pesawat telah di luncurkan dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menembus atmosfer Bumi dan berada di luar membutuhkan energi begitu banyak.

"Stasiun pengontrol, lepas pendorong 1, ganti,"

"Lepas pendorong 1, siap"

Taehyung mengotak-atik tombol di hadapannya dan kembali Jimin merasakan tubuhnya terdorong dengan cepat hingga ia merasa mual. Jimin melihat di depannya, pesawat melaju menembus ruang waktu karena di hadapannya semua menjadi kabur dan menciut menjadi kecil. Jimin tersenyum lebar, ia merasakan adrenalinnya terpacu hanya karena melihat ia bisa setara dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Dan secepat itu pula pemandangan di hadapannya kembali normal dengan ukuran semestinya matanya menangkap.

"Hell ya! Kita menembus ruang waktu, gila," Itu suara rekan Taehyung yang juga sama bahagianya dengan Jimin. Dan kini ia mengerti kenapa sebelum ia berangkat tadi mereka semua di suntikkan hormon adrenalin. Agar mereka tidak merasa lemas dan bisa jadi pingsan karena melewati ruang waktu yang setara dengan mempercepat waktu di Bumi.

Jimin melepas sabuk dan berjalan menuju Taehyung dan ko-pilotnya. Ia menyerahkan data letak posisi Alrescha berada di lajur dan bagaimana spesifikasinya.

"Kalau begitu tetap lurus dan 100 kilo belok perlahan ke kanan,"

Taehyung mengangguk, menyuruh Jimin menyerahkan kendali pesawat ke dirinya dan rekannya. Jimin lega karena ada Taehyung, sahabatnya yang benar-benar membantunya di kala apapun itu.

Jimin menatap bintang-bintang yang bergemerlap di gelap kosong ruang angkasa. Meski bukan seorang agamis, ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena menciptakan seni yang begitu indah di hadapannya. Dan ia merasa kecil di bandingkan dengan semua bintang dan planet di sana.

"Jimin, aku kendalikan autopilot untuk 1 bulan kedepan karena perjalanan kita akan panjang menuju Alrescha,"

Jimin mendekati Taehyung dan melihat panelnya. Mengatakan jika perjalanan mereka membutuhkan wakti setidaknya 2 bulan menurut waktu Bumi.

"Apa kita tidak ada pendorong lain?"

"Itu di gunakan untuk kembali ke Bumi, pak,"

Ah, baiklah Jimin harus bersabar menunggu. Alrescha sudah berada di dekatnya sebentar lagi dan ia sudah tak sabar menjalankan misinya. Menyelamatkan Yoongi.

.

Satu bulan persis dari perhitungan Taehyung di panel, akhirnya mendapatkan hasilnya. Di depannya sekarang telihat sebuah planet berwarna mirip bumi namun lebih banyak berwarna oranye di bandingkan biru. Jimin meremat baju astronotnya. Ini akan terbayar, kenangannya, waktu dan perasaannya akan terbayar sebentar lagi.

"Iya benar itu Alrescha,"

"Oke Jimin dan lainnya kembali duduk. Kita akan melakukan pendaratan di daerah yang sekiranya cocok untuk mendarat,"

Jimin dan yang lain kembali duduk di kursinya dan memasang sabuk. Matanya menatap Taehyung yang kembali sibuk dengan tombol-tombol dan kini bergulir lagi matanya ke Alrescha. Sangat cantik, pasti Yoongi lebih cantik dari planet ini.

Sudah tidak sabar, Jimin merasa adrenalinnya kembali terpacu dan membuat jantungnya berdebar keras. Bahkan ia merasa tanganya dingin karena gugup tak terbendung kebahagiannya.

"Menemukan lokasi pendaratan di dataran rendah. Mulai pendaratan dalam 5.. 4... 3.. 2.. 1"

Pesawat kembali bergetar menembus atmosfer Alrescha yang ternyata cukup padat di banding Bumi. Jimin tersenyum merasakan euforia dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa bersatu dengan Yoongi karena ia mendatangi kediamannya. Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi..

"Perlambatan 10 m/s2 sudah terlihat daratannya pak,"

Pesawat melambat dan mendarat dengan mulus di sebuah daratan. Semua awak terdiam. Merasakan hawa Alrescha dan melakukan pembiasaan dengan udara dan tekanan di Alrescha. Jimin membuka sabuknya dan berjalan lambat menuju pintu keluar.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya saat keluar dari pintu. Alrescha begitu indah, mirip Bumi hanya saja gravitasinya sedikit berat hingga Jimin merasa sedikit berat untuk melangkah. Di susul di belakangnya ada Taehyung dan kru lainnya.

Matanya mengedar, menatap sepanjang cakrawala. Hanya ada reruntuhan bangunan yang berlumut dan langit dihiasi awan cirrus laksana kepakan burung terbang. Masih menatap takjub sekeliling, belum mempercayai bahwa ada planet yang layak huni seperti bumi meskipun dengan udara dingin yang tidak main-main.

Jimin mengeratkan jaket astronotnya, udara masih bisa menembus kulitnya. Langkahnya dibawa menjauh dari rombongan, ingin menjelajahi sekitar bermodal catatan dalam buku kecilnya yang diambil dari pesan yang orang itu kirimkan.

Orang itu, dia menyebut dirinya Yoongi, penghuni tempat ini, lebih tepatnya planet yang sedang dipijak oleh kedua kaki Jimin. Sebenarnya Jimin tidak tahu pasti sebenarnya makhluk apa Yoongi itu. Tapi keyakinan mengatakan dia juga manusia sama sepertinya dengan sedikit perbedaan.

Tapi harapan Jimin sedikit memudar, melihat keadaan sekitar, Jimin yakin tidak orang yang tinggal lagi disini.

'Batu berbentuk Lepus, berjalan dua puluh lima langkah kearah timur' –Jimin menatap buku kecilnya, informasi itu di dapat dari Yoongi. Dengan ringannya dia memberitahu letak rumahnya pada Jimin. Mungkin dari dulu Yoongi berharap Jimin datang ke rumahnya, tapi baru sekarang dia bisa datang kesini.

"Dualima, selesai." Jimin langsung terkejut melihat bangunan yang tinggal puing itu, tidak terlihat seperti reruntuhan rumah melainkan reruntuhan istana. Apakah Yoongi sejenis bangsawan di tempat ini? Jimin hanya diam, dia tahu seberapa kalipun dia bertanya hanya angin dingin yang berhembus membawa pertanyaannya tanpa memberi jawaban yang Jimin mau.

Tidak ada barang-barang yang tersisa di reruntuhan ini, dan langkahnya dibawa semakin ke inti istana. Dirinya berhenti, sepertinya susunan batuan yang dipinjak Jimin adalah altar istana. Melihat sekeliling berharap dia menemukan petunjuk, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sampai matanya menangkap sebuah persegi di sudut puing, dia mengampirinya. Sebuah buku.

Jimin berharap tulisan dalam buku itu bisa sedikit dinalar oleh otaknya. Dan ketika sampul dibuka dan berlanjut pada halaman selanjutnya, Jimin menghela nafas berat, judul bukunya terbaca tapi isinya tidak sama sekali.

Judulnya menggunakan huruf Yunani dan Jimin mengetahui huruf itu sedikit, tapi untuk halaman selanjutnya dia seperti buta huruf sesaat, karena benar-benar tak bisa terbaca.

'Alrescha' –dan asumsi Jimin tentang planet ini benar adanya.

.

 _Alrescha_.

Planet dalam konstelasi rasi bintang Pisces, pada lingkaran ekliptika, dan berada dalam galaksi Andromeda. Menyimpan kehidupan yang layak namun sarat akan suhu dingin yang kental. Disini lah Yoongi berada.

Yoongi keluar dari pintu istana di ikuti oleh pelayan pribadinya untuk berkeliling desa. Semua penghuni Alrescha memiliki kulit yang pucat, tapi pucat milik Yoongi berbeda, kulit pucatnya laksana Putri Andromeda itu sendiri. Pucat dan lembut.

"Pakai alas kakimu Yoongi." Bujuk Hoseok sang pelayan itu perlahan, seorang putra bangsawan tak boleh terlihat jelek di mata penduduk.

"Kita akan bertemu Lupus, aku takut mengotori bulu halusnya." Dan hanya anggukan patuh yang Hoseok berikan pada Tuan Mudanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yoongi tak ada hentinya berterima kasih pada penduduk, atas kerja keras mereka selama ini, jika bukan karena mereka Yoongi tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya menggunakan kain sutera paling lembut atau merasakan buah paling manis.

Suhu di Alrescha sangatlah dingin, jadi hanya beberapa tanaman yang bisa tumbuh disini. Jadi sepanjang perjalanan Yoongi dan Hoseok hanya melihat tanaman lumut dan pinus yang menawarkan aroma menenangkan di sore hari. Matahari hanya menyinari Alrescha sebanyak 35%, jadi maupun pagi atau siang akan terlihat sama saja.

Keduanya tiba diperbatasan hutan pinus milik keluarga Yoongi, lalu duduk berdampingan pada batu pualam alami. "Apa Lupus akan terlihat?" tanya Yoongi yang menatap Hoseok penuh harap, Hoseok sendiri menggeleng, dia juga belum yakin bahwa Lupus akan terlihat hari ini. Dia binatang yang pemalu namun sangat gagah.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, Tuan besar akan mencari kita." Ucap Hoseok khawatir.

"Ayah pasti sibuk dengan urusan pergi ke Almach, padahal sudah tahu Almach itu jauh sekali tapi masih saja ingin berangkat, aku tak tahu pemikirin orang tua yang kolot seperti itu." Hoseok meringis mendengarnya, karena yang berani bicara seperti ini hanya Yoongi.

"Tapi Yoon–"

"Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam."

"Sore maupun malam di Alrescha itu sama saja Yoongi, sebaiknya kita kembali."

Yoongi sedikit berdecak, Hoseok akan sulit dibujuk jika seperti ini. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Terpaksa dia harus mengatakan tujuan aslinya. "Kau tahu, aku dengar dari panglima bahwa kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan makhluk selain penghuni Alrescha. Kemarin aku mencoba mengirim sinyal acak."

Hoseok terkejut bukan main atas penuturan Tuan mudanya ini. "Jangan sembarangan mengirim sinyal ke luar Yoongi! Bisa saja dengan sinyal itu Alrescha akan terkena teror."

"Tuan muda Yoongi! Hoseok! Kembali ke istana, segera."

Keduanya berjengit kaget, ternyata kepala pelayan keluarga Yoongi sedang mencari mereka. Sepertinya tempat mereka beristirahat terlalu jauh. Tidak ada pilihan untuk mengelak, jadi memilih menurut.

"Besok aku akan bisa berkomunikasi dengan makhluk selain di Alrescha, Hoseok."

Hoseok menghela nafas, Yoongi memang tidak bisa dibantah.

Tapi malam sebelum Yoongi tertidur, sebuah sinyal masuk, membuat Yoongi senang bukan main, bahwa tak perlu menunggu lama untuk berkomunikasi dengan makhluk lain.

 _'Kau siapa'_

Yoongi tersenyum, di mulai dari itu, untuk hari-hari kedepannya Yoongi sering berkomunikasi dengan makhluk itu.

.

Namanya Jimin, mendapatkan namanya setelah malam itu berakhir, tapi yang membuat Yoongi kebingungan adalah kenapa Jimin membalas surat itu lama sekali.

Informasi yang didapat oleh Yoongi, planet yang Jimin tempati itu berwarna biru, dan ada kehidupan layak disana. Setelah membaca pesan itu, Yoongi menatap langit malam Alrescha. Langit malam di Alrescha memang sangat indah dipenuhi gugusan rasi bintang Cetus. Apakah Jimin juga melihat gugusan indah ini? Atau melihat gugusan bintang lainnya? Yoongi pun tak tahu. Dan rasanya penasarannya pada planet biru itu semakin menjadi

Paginya semua penghuni istana sibuk untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan Ayah Yoongi, sedangkan Yoongi sendiri sudah menghilang bersama Hoseok. Dia memerintah pelayan pribadinya itu untuk pergi dengannya. Sejujurnya Yoongi tidak terlalu paham dengan jalan pikiran Ayahnya, kenapa dia harus pergi ke Almach? Di konstelasi Andromeda, apa yang sebenarnya Ayahnya cari disana.

"Apa makhluk asing itu membalas pesanmu lagi?" tanya Hoseok sedikit khawatir karena setiap menunggu pesan balasan dari makhluk asing itu Yoongi seperti tidak bersemangat.

Yoongi menggeleng, Hoseok memaklumi, maupun dia atau Yoongi memang tidak bisa memastikan lokasi atau kapan makhluk bernama Jimin membalasnya.

Yoongi menatap langit yang lebih gelap dari biasanya, perasaannya berubah tak tenang.

"Kau bingung dengan langit pagi ini?" Hoseok berucap sambil menatap langit yang sama, "Kata peramal akan ada hujan meteor July Pegasids lusa dari arah timur laut yang lewat di Alrescha. Bagaimana jika kita melihatnya di tanah lapang?" tawar Hoseok semangat, hujan meteor adalah fenomena yang indah, layaknya hujan air biasanya tapi berkilauan memikat mata untuk melihat.

Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yoongi, tapi perasaannya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk.

Jadi setengah hari Yoongi habiskan dengan Hoseok diperbatasan hutan pinus ini, sampai menjelang sore baru mereka kembali. Saat perjalanan kembali mereka terhenti akan keributan.

"Berhenti! Apa masalah akan selesai jika menghakimi sendiri?" suara lantang Yoongi membuat kerumunan warga itu bubar, dia menatap iba pada wanita tua yang hampir babak belur itu. Apa mereka tak punya belas kasihan kepada seorang wanita tua ini?

Hoseok membagi minum kepada wanita tua tersebut, "Jadi sebenarnya ada apa Bibi Kang?" tanya Yoongi sambil memapah agar beliau terduduk.

Wanita tua yang dipanggil Bibi Kang mengembalikan tempat minum Hoseok, raut wajahnya berubah panik. "Tuan muda dengarkan aku, peramal itu palsu, hujan meteor July Pegasids sudah terjadi 20 tahun yang lalu, faktanya hujan meteor itu adalah Piscids, yang imbasnya akan jatuh ke Alrescha."

Mau Yoongi ataupun Hoseok terkejut mendengar ucapan Bibi Kang ini, beliau adalah mantan peramal di istana Yoongi. Dia diberhentikan karena ramalannya yang tidak tepat, sebenarnya ramalan itu terjadi tapi ada pihak yang memutar balikan semua ucapannya.

Keduanya terdiam, bimbang harus percaya atau tidak, Bibi Kang sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi mantan tuan mudanya ini. "Itu hanya hujan meteor yang lewat, tapi kenapa langit Alrescha yang berubah. Kau pernah membacanya di buku kan tuan muda?"

Yoongi refleks menatap Bibi Kang lalu mengangguk dalam keresahan.

"Saya mohon anda harus selamat tuan muda Yoongi."

.

Yoongi melangkah tergesa dari perpustakaan kecil di istana untuk pergi kembali ke kamarnya, membawa beberapa buku sambil berlari kecil dia perlu cepat-cepat. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di depan ruangan khusus untuk rapat bangsawan. Apa mereka sengaja tidak menutup pintu ini dengan rapat? Tapi setidaknya ini menguntungkan untuk Yoongi karena dia sekilas mendengar nama 'Almach'.

"Jadi kau sudah membereskan wanita tua itu?"

"Sudah selesai. Tapi ramalan itu mulai menyebar."

"Tapi semua orang tak ada yang percaya kan? Bakar saja mayat wanita itu, lalu kita bersiap pergi ke Almach."

"Siap tuan."

Yoongi langsung berlari sambil menahan isakannya, Bibi Kang yang ditemui sore tadi kini telah tiada, dan dirinya mengerti kenapa Ayahnya sibuk pergi ke Almach. Dia mengetahui semuanya, dan dia berniat menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia orang paling biadab yang pernah Yoongi kenal, seandainya Ibunya masih hidup apa yang dia lakukan jika melihat ini semua.

Semua buku dibuka tergesa oleh Yoongi saat tiba di kamarnya, dia setidaknya harus mencari jalan keluar atas ramalan itu, sampai langkahnya tersandung oleh buku tebal, buku yang mengisahkan sejarah Alrescha. Diraihnya buku itu, buku yang dia terjemahkan sendiri meskipun hanya sedikit. Mengingat ini untuk Jimin jika dia berkunjung kesini karena Yoongi tidak bisa bercerita secara mendetail akan planetnya sendiri.

Mata langsung terbelalak, Jimin! Dia tinggal di planet biru yang layak huni. Dia langsung pergi ke meja nakasnya menulis pesan darurat untuk meminta tolong pada Jimin. Dia sampai menangis dalam diam, air matanya tak mau berhenti. Satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari semua ini adalah Jimin.

Setelah pesan terkirim, dia berdoa agar Jimin cepat membalas pesannya mengingat pesan terakhir dari Yoongi sampai sekarang belum mendapat balasan.

Paginya seluruh warga panik, satu meteor sudah menghantam bagian utara Alrescha yang kini hanya kubangan besar yang terlihat. Yoongi menjambak rambutnya sendiri, Ayahnya sudah pergi malam tadi, mungkin sekarang dia sudah mati karena arah pesawat ulang-alingnya menuju arah utara. Tapi dari semua itu Yoongi tidak peduli. Dia bingung harus bagaimana melihat keadaan ini.

"Semuanya cepat bergegas, kita pergi ke Mira!"

"Percuma saja Paman Lee, Mira sudah kehilangan massanya cukup banyak!" teriak Yoongi agar panglima itu mendengarnya.

Paman Lee terkaget, mulai panik kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada Alrescha. Semua orang yang mendengar teriakan tuan muda langsung berlari ke sembarang arah, panik melanda, semua memang akan berakhir.

"Jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan tuan muda?" tanya Paman Lee dengan ekspresi kosongnya, "Aku juga tak tahu Paman." Yoongi lebih menderita lagi.

.

Bohong jika tak tahu, Yoongi tahu bagaimana menyelamatkan diri dari sini selain meminta bantuan Jimin. Selama memikirkan ini itu, dia sesekali melihat ada pesan dari Jimin atau tidak. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Jimin belum membahas pesannya.

Ada satu cara, tapi hanya satu orang yang bisa selamat di karenakan pesawat ulang-aling yang bisa menembus tahun cahaya di konstelasi Aries hanya ada satu dan muat untuk satu orang. Yoongi tidak akan memilih dirinya sendiri, dia tidak se-egois Ayahnya. Hanya konstelasi Aries yang dapat dituju diarah timur.

Menjelang siang dan sore hari, hujan meteor mulai berjatuhan bertahap, semua bagian Alrescha terhantam dengan keras. Hutan pinus yang biasa di datangi oleh Yoongi dan Hoseok sudah hancur tak tersisa.

Yoongi berlari dengan tergesa sambil menarik lengan Hoseok, pergi secepatnya ke tanah lapang. Perkiraan mereka akan pergi lusa untuk melihat hujan meteor tapi sekarang hujan meteor jatuh berturut-turut ke Alrescha.

Keduanya sudah berada di tanah lapang, keduanya menangis, kenapa semua harus terjadi di Alrescha. Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk berpisah?

"Yoongi sebaiknya kau saja yang pergi." Ucap Hoseok yang melihat Yoongi sibuk mengecek kondisi pesawat, Yoongi menatap sendu Hoseok, dia sangat iba melihat keadaan Hoseok, lengan dan kakinya penuh luka seperti Yoongi tapi yang membuat meringis adalah luka lumayan lebar di pelipis Hoseok. Luka yang didapat karena terbangan benda berat akibat jatuhnya meteor. Membuat sebagian wajah Hoseok penuh dengan darah.

Yoongi merobek setengah kain panjang lengan bajunya, lalu membebatkan pada kepala pelayan pribadinya itu. "Kau adalah pelayan setiaku, jadi lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan." Akhirnya mereka berpelukan, menangis satu sama lain, ini memang berat tapi tak ada pilihan lagi.

"Kau pergilah ke Hamal lalu pergi ke Aldebaran. Atau menetap saja di Hamal juga tak masalah. Kau disana akan aman."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku membaca buku Hoseok. Sudah cepat pergi, meteor mulai datang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya."

Hoseok meraih tangan Yoongi, masih belum rela melepas tuan mudanya sendiri. "Kau yakin tidak ikut pergi denganku?"

"Aku yakin, lagi pula pesawat hanya muat untuk satu orang. Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku masih menunggu Jimin membalas pesanku." Yoongi tersenyum sendu, mengingat pesan darurat itu terbaca oleh Jimin atau tidak. "Sudah lebih baik kau pergi. Ini perintah terakhir dariku. Tetaplah hidup Hoseok." Setelah itu Yoongi menutup pintu pesawat dan berlari menjauh. Hoseok hanya bisa menjalankan pesawat itu dengan perasaan kacau yang luar biasa. "Kau juga harus hidup Yoongi." Batinnya.

Yoongi menatap pesawat yang ditumpangi Hoseok lepas landas, dan sesaat pesawat itu menjauh, Yoongi menatap langit Alrescha yang dihujani meteor ini, memang indah, tapi menoreh luka. Yoongi mendongak dan matanya mulai menangis, "Ibu, Hoseok, maafkan aku." Dan tanpa diduga sebuah asteroid besar terlihat dekat dengan Yoongi.

"Jimin.. Selamatkan aku."

Dan hanya terdengar hantaman keras asteroid yang jatuh dan ledakannnya meratakan sekitar.

.

Jimin tersentak saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya, "Apa kau pergi jauh-jauh hanya untuk melamun?" tanya Taehyung yang sedari tadi mencari keberadaan Jimin. Dan akhirnya dia menemukannya di reruntuhan puing ini.

"Tidak, aku hanya mampir ke rumah Yoongi."

"Reruntuhan ini? Kau hebat bisa menemukannya." Ucap Taehyung yang masih takjub dengan reruntuhan disini.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, ketua pasti mencari kita." Mereka berjalan, mulai menjauh dari kawasan itu. Tapi mata Jimin tak sengaja menangkap sebuah kain yang tergeletak disudut lain puing-puing.

Langkahnya ia bawa kesana, menyentuh kain tersebut yang tidak disangka sangat lembut teksturnya. Warnanya pink pucat dan berdebu, lalu panjang seperti syal atau memang ini syal. Mengingat warnanya, Jimin langsung brutal membuka buku catatannya.

'Setiap orang di Alrescha memiliki kain panjang untuk identitas, dan itu bisa dipakai dimana saja. Warna orang lain akan berwarna tua tapi milikku berwarna merah muda yang pucat. Aku biasa mengunakkannya di pinggang'

Ini milik Yoongi, hanya ini yang tersisa untuk Jimin dan buku usang. Tanpa disadari pula air matanya turun tanpa terisak. Taehyung menatap iba teman masa kecilnya ini, kenapa takdir seperti mempermainkannya. Taehyung mendekat, mengusap punggung itu. Jimin orang yang sangat kacau saat ini.

.

.

.

End..?

.

.

.

* * *

Glosarium: oleh Amaryllis Jung~ Shxramin cuma bagian komentator hahaha

Lepus: nama Latin dari terwelu, terwelu sama kelinci beda lho ya. Ini juga nama rasi bintang

Alrescha: nama bintang di konstelasi Pisces, bukan planet kayak di ff ini dan jaraknya bukan dua tahun cahaya tapi 139 tahun cahaya yang asli :') Alrescha sendiri dari bahasa Arab yang artinya "ikatan" :') - Amaryllis Jung , Heol aku sama Amaryllis Jung heboh sendiri gegara liat artinya dan mutusin jadiin Alrescha planet aja ketimbang bintang wkwk - Shxramin

Lingkaran/Garis Ekliptika: Jalur yang dilalui oleh suatu benda dalam mengelilingi suatuu titik pusat sistem koordinat tertentu (source: wikipedia). Garis ini punya kemiringan sudut sama equator yaitu 23,4 derajat. Di globe kan bumi miring, dan otomatis equator juga miring nah yang lurus itu ekliptika. Atau di peta datar equator lurus yang miring ekliptika. Garis ekliptika ini tempat semua 12 rasi bintang yang di jadiin zodiak. Kalian boleh suka ke 12 rasi bintang ini tapi jangan percaya sama ramalannya.

Lupus: nama Latin-nya serigala, ini juga nama rasi bintang

Almach: bintang paling terang nomor 3 di konstelasi Andromeda, rasi bintang Andromeda dan rasi bintang Pegasus ada di utara rasi bintang Pisces

Cetus: rasi bintang yang wujudnya monster laut, tapi sekarang banyak yang bilang ini wujudnya ikan paus. Letaknya di selatan Pisces. Jadi pengen nyanyi Whalien 52 :3

July Pegasids: hujan meteor rasi bintang Pegasus

Piscids: hujan meteor rasi bintang Pisces

Mira: bintang paling terang di rasi bintang Cetus

Hamal: bintang paling terang di rasi bintang Aries (Aries-ku uwu)

Aldebaran: bintang paling terang di rasi bintang Taurus

.

.

.

* * *

Haiii haii kaleyann Shxramin disini. Jadi ini adalah projek besar oneshot antara aku sama Amaryllis Jung. Sebenernya idenya itu jadiin ff Minyoon pertama kita dengan genre Scientific gituu (gaya pol) dan setelah 2 minggu pembuatan (sebenarnya .3 minggu tapi di kurangi masa2 sibuk) akhirnya jadilah ff kollab oneshot panjang iniii~

Bagaimana respon kalian? Merasa dapat ilmukah dari sini? Wkwkwk. Ahya sebenernya lagi, Shxramin itu anak IPA sedankan Amaryllis Jung anak IPS. ;) Jadi daripada IPA. vs IPS lebih enak IPA&IPS gitu kolab haha IPA bagian perhitungannya anak IPS bagian hapalan nama-namanya~

Maaf kalo masih ada typo ya huhu typo tuh kek debu yang adaa aja meski uda di bersihin ;)

So, reviewnya yaa~uwu

Tertanda,

Shxramin & Amaryllis Jung


End file.
